


the days

by Cat_is_Fluffy



Series: Billdip fics i thought of on the spot [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dose it really count if he isn't really dead, F/F, Minor Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines, bill cipher & dipper pines centeric, but more like believed to be dead. Exept to like only one person, he is the only one that can hear him btw, its more of like a celebrty kinda crush but, poor dip dot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_is_Fluffy/pseuds/Cat_is_Fluffy
Summary: Cat chan is an evil auther chan





	the days

**Author's Note:**

> Cat chan is an evil auther chan

the first time was a bit of a surprise, he came maybe a day or two after i was sealed away. nervous and still a bit battered up from the war. it was early too, like the young pines had snuck away, probably had. it was weird to see someone, let alone someone i'd hurt so badly to visit me. i starred on at him from my spot on my physical form as the pine tree sat maybe two or three yards in front of me, quietly and wearily watching me, almost like he was worried id attack. actually thats probably what was going through his head.  
"Umm.. this was a bad idea, grunkle ford said you were dead but...," he sighed dejectedly like he was doubting his choice." i ... I should've just stayed home." then he got up to leave. i dont remember if it was some weird coincidence( in witch rare but exist) or luck but i couldn't help out a small good bye , but fro just a second he stooped in his tracks just at the edge of the clearing and turned only enough to stare at me with shock in his eyes. turning fully around to face me then started watching me for a few moments then shock his head like it would clear a though ( a rather silly notion if i say so my self),  
" bye Bill." he smiled and walked away.

 

the second time was about a year later, pine tree sat down in front of me, closer than last time, and stayed silent for a few minutes. he looked a bit different then before, maybe a few inches taller and he looked a little bit like Fordsie and Stanley not by much though  
" so.. how are you? ...well...you cant really answer that..can you.." he trailed off, i just kinda chuckled. over the year of the twins were gone id gotten a very select few of visitors, actually just thoughts that are in my zodiac. pine tree jumped again like he herd me, shock and slight fear in his eyes.. "Wait can you hear me?" i said wearily, though he didn't answer the question however him jumping to his feet and screaming was a good enough of one.  
NO! NO! NO! Dipper you finally gone crazy because there is no way in flying hell is the dead dream demon talking to you! NOPENPOENOPENOPE! PLEASE tell me im asleep and this is a trauma nightmare like some PTSD shit and stress, like im on the bus right now and Mabel is gonna wake me up any second." "hey KID! calm down geez i can at least let you know that you are in fact awake and mostly sane and in gravity falls." "oh no." What now?!" " your supposed to be DEAD!!! not talking to me! I though it was a fluke last year. Why couldn't it have been." he says plopping on the ground face in his hands" Geez Pinetree its not like im thrilled to talk to someone i hate." i state sarcastically " but you are the only one that can hear me so. and to answer your question bored and trapped." "wh..wait... im the only one that can hear you? and what question?" "well so far... though i haven't seen shooting star so she might be able to. and you question fro before.. of how i was doing,i may be a demon but i have etiquette, Pinetree." " Sense wh- you Know what never freaking mind. Now why am I the only one that can hear you? Was it some curse or was it cuz you still me body or some weird demon-y thing?" " Don't know kid. You aren't the only one I've taken over and neither of your great uncles can hear me." "WHY?!?! Danm you cipher!" "Hey why are you blaming me?!" "Because it's your falt, some how it is, you...you danm Dorito!" Pine tree huffed. " What's a Dorito?" I ask confused, Pinetree just sputtered and looked at me with supprise and amusment seeping in, "Well..Umm... You know what, I don't have to tell you. So HA!" He then got up and started to wake away. " Wait! Kid, where are you going I've got someone to talk to now!" " I'm leaving and probably never coming back. And I'm telling great uncle Ford about you talking. Good. Bye Bill." The he was going through the last of the tree line between the forest if gravity falls and bills little clearing.


End file.
